SpringTime Love
by CJWillis9
Summary: CJ gets a surprise in the mail one day, Old relationships are stirred, New relationships are anew, Love is in the air THIRD GENRE:FAMILY/ Rated T for mentions of sex
1. Sneak Peek

CJ, Me and Fabian are getting married and we would love it if you could come we love you(platonic). If you come Fabian has named you best man, if you don't the part goes to Jerome (btw Jerome is dating Joy, Mara is dating Alexei, Nina is dating Mick, and Alyssa is gonna be there.

Place: Jamie's Garden and Outdoor Chapel

Where: London, England

Time: June 29 2012

P.S.: I think Alyssa has a crush on you from the pictures I've shown her.

Love Amber


	2. First Chap

CJ was rich, so was Mara, everybody that went to Anubis was, for the discovery of The Cup of Ankh and The Mask of Anubis. Victor created his Elixer of Life, he drank it from the cup. He became good, he's helped senior citizens who were afraid of dying but when he finished a **day** of counseling, they weren't afraid they were ready to die. He also helped teen mothers-to-be who were ready to commit suicide, he told them about our adventures, the first time me and Patricia had sex, how Patricia got pregnant, I thought I was ready to take care of my boy, I wasn't, Alfie stepped up to take care of the kid. The first time Nina and Fabian had sex, how it just ended after Mick came back and Fabian caught them having sex, how after it ended Victor and I were their to help him get over it. How he found real love with Amber but was too scared to admit it, after he found out Jerome and her were dating but they had broken up, how we helped him to get Amber, she stared dating him after she found out Nina cheated on him, I know that at first it sounded horrible to them but after they found out that no one had even thought of committing suicide, they stopped thinking about it too. CJ had the Anubis School bought as soon as it had closed down. It was his Britain house. He went inside to get the money he needed for the ticket and to grab the keys to his motorcycle, and get to the airport to buy his ticket.

_I'm only doing short chapies for now next chap is gonna be the plane ride and arrival in London_


	3. 2 Chap

Chapter 2

"This plane ride is going to be horrid." CJ said to the woman in front of him, accidentally using the english accent he picked up at Anubis.

"So you are english then right, from Britain?" She said

"Oh no, sorry went to school there for awhile,accent happens sometimes, my name is CJ."

"Okay, my name is Ash, short for Ashley."

"Nice to meet you Ash, you headed to Britain?"

"Yea, headed their for my sister's wedding." Ash said

"Would your sisters name be Amber?" CJ said

"Yea how did you know?"

He holds up his invite. She holds up hers.

"Yours says Best Man, right?"

"Yea what does yours say."

"Mine says bridesmaids, our cousin is the Maid of Honor." Ash said

"Why?"

"Amber hangs out with Alyssa more and is closer to her."

They get there tickets. His says 1st class 1A.

"What seat you got?" Ash asks

"1st class 1A, you?"

"1st class 1B, looks like we can talk on the plane, whats the hotel you staying at." She asks

"Not staying at a hotel, I bought a house in Britain when I went to visit Fabian 6 years ago."

They board the plane. 5 hours and 15 minutes later, the dinner cart came, Ash and CJ ate peacefully. Halfway to Britain, CJ thinks...

So there it is, after a long long wait Chapter 2/3


	4. 3 Chap

CJ had just woken up from his nap to find Ash curled up, leaning against his shoulder and his arm around her. He withdrew his arm and it was then that he actually noticed her features, not only her facial but her legs and arms, also. Her arms were long and slender. Her legs were smooth, at least he thought they were he didn't dare touch in case he woke her up, they were long and very sexy to him. Her face was what looked best to him though. Her eyes were a sapphire blue, her lips pink, the shape of her head was perfect to him,her ears were small they hid behind her straight dirty blonde hair. She had a slight tan, but he didn't want to pursue anything in case he liked Alyssa more. Alyssa wakes up as he is studying her features and she knows he likes her.

"Hey, CJ." Ash said.

This surprised CJ because he knew she caught him staring at her.

"Uhh Hey Ash, how was your kip?"

There was that bloody accent and use of british words when he got nervous.

"Good, I had someone strong to lean against, right next to me."

"Sounds divine."

"Oh, it was."

CJ started to stare at his watch only an hour left till the flight ends, he thought.

-|||||||||||BREAK|||||||||||-

* * *

As he got of the plane, Ash had tripped into him causing her to drop her glasses,that she used for reading, and get stepped on, CJ didnt realize till later what had happened.

A description chap so here you go

-CJWillis9


End file.
